Remembrance and Reunions
by Sherlockian2012
Summary: Alex and Gene meet again, and they begin to plan their future together, even though Gene knows that Alex can't stay forever. Then Jim shoots Alex, and she has to go to hospital. It's my first fanfiction so please read and review!


_**ASHES TO ASHES – REMEMBERANCE AND REUNIONS – CHAPTER 1**_

Alex walked down the cold street shivering, in the autumn weather. Gene was walking in her direction he looked up at her. At first he didn't realise who it was, then he looked at her again and smiled. Alex looked up at Gene and smiled. They ran up to each other and hugged. They drewback.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" sobbed Alex.

"Neither did I" mumbled Gene. They hesitated; arquadly close to each other. "So…ermm what happened?" asked Gene.

"I dunno I went into the Railway Arms then, I woke up in my flat…" mumbled Alex confused. Gene stroked her cheek. Alex sighed.

"Come on" said Gene taking her hand. He suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Damn…no Quattro" mumbled Gene. Alex giggled.

"We'll have to walk" said Alex. Gene agreed and they started walking. There was an arquard silence between them. "How are you, since everyone left?" muttered Alex.

"Im coping" lied Gene. Alex stopped, and grabbed Gene's other hand turning him towards her.

"Are you really?" asked Alex, concerned. Gene didn't want to admit to feeling lonely, but he knew had to. Gene shook his head. "You've got me" mumbled Alex.

"Yeah but you can't stay forever can you?" questioned Gene. Alex paused. She felt tears springing to her eyes. "Are you crying, Bolls?" asked Gene.

"No" mumbled Alex her voice full of emotion. Gene wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then he pulled her into a close hug. Alex sobbed on his shoulder.

"Hey…Bolls don't cry" whispered Gene into her ear. Alex wrapped her arms around Gene's neck. "It's okay…I want you to stay" whispered Gene.

"Really?" asked Alex. Gene nodded. Alex drewback from him. Just then Alex felt her whole body go cold, she knew who was behind her with even having to turn around. Just then Alex felt her whole body go cold, she knew who was behind her with even having to turn around. She turned around and Jim shot her. Gene caught her as she fell back, he carefully laid her on the ground.

"Alex?, im sorry I…I was aiming for Gene not you" whispered Jim. Gene glared at him.

"Thanks Jimbo!" he muttered under his breath. Jim placed his hands on Alex's face.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex. Jim ignored her. He pressed down on her cheeks. Then Gene heard a loud crack, his eyes widened.

"Jim, what have you done?" asked Gene calmly.

"I…ermm have accidentally broken her neck" mumbled Jim.

"You idiot!" shouted Gene. He carefully stood up with Alex in his arms. Alex's neck hung limply over his arms, obviously broken. Gene groaned to himself.

"No Quattro!" mumbled Gene.

"Do you want a lift?" asked Jim. Gene just nodded. He laid Alex down carefully, in the back of Jim's car. Gene got into the passenger seat. Jim drove to the hospital and Alex was put into a bed. Gene decided to stay. He sat down in the seat next to her bed.

"Im gonna stay with her" said Gene. Jim nodded and left.

Later that day Alex woke she blinked, she was about to look around the room when she felt a searing pain in her neck.

"Owww!" moaned Alex. Gene was holding onto her hand.

"Alex, your alive!" said Gene almost crying.

"Gene?, whaa-what happened?" asked Alex.

"You got shot in your back and broke your neck" said Gene. Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks. Gene smiled at her. "The doctor said you'll have to have surgery" mumbled Gene. Alex sighed, and fresh tears seeped out of her eyes. Gene held onto her hand. "You're gonna be okay Bolls, ill come and visit you" whispered Gene. Alex half smiled at him. "But ive gotta go now sorry, I might she you tomorrow" he said. He stood up and kissed her, he stroked her cheek then left. Alex sighed. She tried sitting up. It hurt….a lot. Suddenly Jim was at her side, Alex started panicking. Her whole body shaking.

"Alex, its okay don't worry im here" said Jim soothingly.

"Leave me alone!" sobbed Alex.

"Do you want help to sit up?" asked Jim reading her thoughts. He helped her sit up. Jim took a knife out of his pocket.

"Now don't scream to loud, even though it's going to hurt a lot". He came closer to her.

"No…leave me alone!" sobbed Alex. Jim was about to stab her. Then he struck and Alex screamed, Jim put his blooded hand over her mouth. "Quiet…or they'll here you" hissed Jim. He took his hand away from her mouth. He then kissed her on her cheek and took the knife out of her. Alex pushed him away. Jim hurried out, just as Gene was coming in.

"Alex!" he sobbed, Gene looked at her. She was clutching her side. "What happened?" he asked threw tears.

"Jim stabbed me" muttered Alex.

"Why didn't you call for someone?" questioned Gene.

"I couldn't because he covered my mouth, so I cudent scream!".

"Ill get a nurse" said Gene going out of the room.

"No!, Gene don't leave me on my own!" shouted Alex after him. Gene came back with a nurse. The nurse sorted out Alex's wound then left Alex and Gene to talk. Just then Jim came in.

"Time for round two!" he said taking a gun out of his pocket.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
